Good Boy
by ElentiyaViStaadtfeldt
Summary: This was so wrong but he couldn't help himself. Keith was everything to him. He knew how much Keith loved him.


What a lovely night. I glanced around contently, taking the cool night air deep into my lungs as I let my mind wander in this rare moment of peace. Usually maids rushed by in a constant thread of scrubbing, pacing, and chasing wild pets but tonight everything was silent. Even the crickets seemed to hold off on their chirping while I made my way to my room.

I entered my room and a strong arm wrapped around my body, a hand over my mouth. A cloth was shoved into my mouth, and a similar object tied around my head to cover my eyes. I gagged on the fabric for a moment but was soon distracted by the sensation of my hands being tied behind my back. I didn't know what he used to tie them there, but it was much too soft to be rope.

Most people would have panicked but not me. I was used to this. Soon I was squirming against the silken sheets, whimpering in anticipation of what was to come. My imagination had free range while my vision was reduced to the pitch black that the blindfold provided. I imagined him, sadistic and horny, ready to rape me, or perhaps he would be gentle and pleasure me as well. A choked gasp sounded from deep in my chest, and I began to pant loudly.

The cool air hit my face then, numbing me. I was swung into the air effortlessly, as if I weighed the equivalent of a feather, and was settled over the shoulder of my master. Behind me, I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. This confused me. Was he looking for something? Or, was this his way of making me wait?

I lay there helplessly, listening hard to everything I could. The scratching of a key as it was forced into a lock. The barely audible click the lock made as it opened. A small creek as the chest was pushed open. The flick of a light switch being turned off. A soft clatter as he kicked off his shoes. I was jostled slightly when I felt him sit down beside me.

Music began to play softly in the background, and I smelled camdles being lit around me. My pulse was like thunder in my ears, making it near impossible to listen to what was going on. A hand stroked my cheek, so softly that I couldn't help but wonder at the gentleness of it. I squinted against the blindfold desperately, but it was no use. I couldn't see anything. "I've had my eye on you for a while..." The sudden voice made me jump. My heart hammered against my rib cage, and I could feel myself getting hard hearing the deep and lusty voice. It was low and smooth. It was sexy.

"It's been so long..." his voice trailed off wistfully, and again his light touch traced across my skin, leaving a burning sensation running down my arm. I shuddered. "I knew I had to have you tonight." He gently pushed me, and I fell back against my pillows. His chest pressed into mine as he reached around my waist and began to gently untie my bindings. I didn't move as I inhaled the scent of his skin, inches away from mine. He smelled like chocolate. Like the expensive and elegantly crafted delicacies you would find in a five star restaurant. I couldn't help but moan. His breath ran across my collarbone, and I squirmed. His hands, gentle yet sure in their every movement, were holding my hands against the wall, suspended above my head. He pressed himself firmly against my body as he teased me. I could feel him everywhere as he assaulted my senses. I gasped when I heard a click, and felt his hands leave my wrists, yet they stayed suspended above me. Handcuffs? I could feel what felt like feathers tickling my skin, and I wondered in a panic why I hadn't run when I had had the chance. "Have you been thinking of me little brother?" he murmured close to my ear, yet he no longer pressed his body into mine. I noddes my head quickly. "That's good...very good," he told me quietly.

His hand pulled the gag free from my mouth, and then quickly reached back to the knot that held my blindfold in place. Seconds after, it fell from my eyes. I blinked against the sudden bright light, waiting less than patiently for them to adjust. When they finally did, I gasped. "Keith!" His only answer was a loving smirk.

Suddenly I was aware that he was staring intently at me. I blushed. "Are you thinking of all the naughty things I'm going to do too you?" he cooed, smirking again as he rummaged around in his pant pocket. I watched his face, a spasm of lust and excited anticipation as I imagined what he might be searching for. "Do you think about me, Heinz? What would you do to me…" he trailed off, and stepped forward so that he was inches from me again. Everything went black and I realized he had blindfolded me again. I squirmed against my restraints, and huffed in annoyance. He chuckled under his breath. "Don't sound so disappointed," he teased me, his voice thick with amusement as I pouted. I would have swore at him, if I hadn't feared that he would punish me.

There was a soft snap, followed by another, and I jumped. It sounded like spandex gloves, and I was reminded sickeningly of the doctors and the needles. Keith's warm breath was suddenly there on my neck again, kissing me softly. His lips just barely touched my skin. It was maddening. "Keith..." I trailed off quietly, trying to lean into his kisses, but failing miserably due to the handcuffs. He moaned against my collarbone, sending an excited shiver down my spine. I pleaded in my mind for him to take off the blindfold. My body craved to see him again. But my inward pleas were met with the surprise of a ripping sound, and the sensation of tugging around my chest area. I remembered I had worn a button up shirt today, and I guessed, with a surge of arousal, that he had just ripped my shirt from my body. I felt the torn up fabric glide across my feet, and knew I was right.

"My, my... we are excited, aren't we?" his voice was deep, but it was only a whisper as he obviously approved of my hardened peaks. "Mhmm," I murmured, nodding my head. "You're so naughty," he told me, a note of bemused approval in his voice. "Would you like me to cure that?" I was reminded of the snaps from before, and the hospital feeling I had had. I wanted so badly to see him now; I was more than willing to beg. Far too lost in my mental pictures, I nodded. A sharp flick hit my nipple, and I jumped in shock. A riding crop? "Say it," he demanded, and flicked me again, more sharply, in the sensitive part of my thigh. I could feel it through my silk pants, and I jumped again, noticing the pleasure it brought with it. The thought of big brother whipping me was delicious. "I want you, big brother!" I cried, whimpering as he flicked me again. "That was inevitable," his voice sounded smug, and the next moment the blindfold fell free from my eyes, and my vision mercifully returned. The sight of him was enough to make me moan.

I was right before when I thought the snap had been gloves, only they were nothing as I imagined. They were white with tiny red crosses near the tops, and they ended at his elbow. They were so hot, but it didn't end there. His chest was completely bare, leaving my eyes to scan over his body hungrily for a moment, before I noticed the white leather pants, and knee high nurse boots he was wearing. They too had the similar red crosses on them. Everything was skin tight, showing off his body nicely. I shook and squirmed desperately in my restraints.

"The nurse is in…" he said seductively, walking slowly towards me and placing his hands on my hips. The leather crop was hung around a loop in his pants, along with a few other toys I couldn't name. His fingers glided up and down my sides, barely ghosting over me skin as he purposefully teased me. I bit my lip hard, and fought the urge to lean forward and try to kiss his prefect lips. The only thing that held me back was the fear of disappointing him.


End file.
